Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon: Destinies Part I- Sailor Crystal
by Ishimaru Chikai
Summary: [back after a LONG hiatus!] Despite her new abilities, Sailor Moon finds herself unprepared to deal with another crisis that puts the planet- and her beloved Mamoru- at risk. Enter a new Senshi with a painful past, a morally ambiguous 'protector' and a powerful force behind her, to do the unthinkable and act as the ultimate sacrifice in her stead.
1. Prologue: Elios' Anguish

Sailor Moon copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko

Original Characters copyrighted by Ishimaru Chiakai (me)

* * *

**Prologue**

(POV: Elios)

The skies opened up to receive her. The One born of both realms. The Moon and Earth's creation.

Drawn in the likeness of Man, made from her soil, like all Man should be.

Beauty and radiance. Charm and grace. Elegance and seductiveness. These were snipped like loose threads from the Moon's rays of light and added to her.

The Lamb of Elysion.

The skies opened up to receive her. The Celestial Court took her from my arms. She had served her purpose. She had saved Elysion. Saved Endymion. Saved me. She was no longer needed in this world. They took her, so when she was needed, she could be sent down again. To repeat the vicious cycle. The 'necessary' cycle.

I hate being the one to spill her sacred blood. But every time Endymion was to fail us, she would be sent. The Lamb of Elysion, to save us from disappearing. And when her job was done, I was to pierce her frail heart with a silver blade, blessed by those with the blessings of the planets. And I would watch her slip from me, from my life, from my hands… again.

I would hold her, and I would cry, and I would whisper to her. _Don't you worry. I will break this hold they have on you. You will soon be in my arms again, not dead, but alive. I will feel your heartbeat like mine. One day._

Then the Celestial Court would come and take her from me. They are the ones whose names are written in the skies. They control our destinies. They can't be defied. Even those with the blessings of the planets can't do a thing to help. For once, they too, stand like me. Helpless and empty.

She is gone from me now. I don't know when I shall see her again.

I know that when she does appear again, it will not be for long.

Soon I will kill her again.

My Lamb…

My Crystal…


	2. The Time is Now

"The time is now."

The low-hanging lights of the Celestial Hall flickered on at these words. A single table, adorned with gold, silk and curious symbols made a semi-circle within the hall, dimly illuminated by the tall candleholders next to each chair. The 12 chairs around the table were gold and had different colored cushions and silks. At the head of each chair a symbol was inscribed. These symbols were those of the 12 Zodiac signs; representing the 12 members of the Celestial Court. Six males and six females, one for each Zodiac sign, emerged from the shadows and took their seats except for one; a tall but stunningly curvy lady who came around the table and stood in front of the congregated court.

She scanned the room slowly, her eyes large and iridescent in the candlelight like a delicate pearl. Long sky blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, resting at her hips. She wore a long strapless dress made of a slightly transparent silver material that reflected pale blues, purples and greens from the candlelight. A slender yet curvaceous leg could be seen peeking out from a high split in the dress, and silver sandal straps wrapped around her leg like thin snakes. Her hands rested elegantly on her hips as she surveyed her captive audience.

"The time is now." She had said it again. Her voice was soft yet devoid of warmth, like a stream of water, but powerful as a tsunami as her voice echoed throughout the hall. The other eleven's conversations immediately died.

The soft _click click_ of the woman's shoes could be heard as she proceeded towards the spot directly opposite where she normally would sit. She outstretched her right hand and drew a circle in the air with her forefinger. The circle solidified into a translucent mirror, its mystic waters swirling within the small confined space.

"A great danger will fall upon the Earth. I have foreseen it in my mirror, and in the stars," she said calmly. "Endymion must not fall, or else he, the Earth and Elysion will cease to exist." Not a flicker of surprise reflected in the eleven's faces. They all knew it was bound to happen again.

As the well-being of the planets was linked to the senshi themselves, the Earth Kingdom's existence was entirely dependent on the well being of its prince, Endymion. Because Elysion was also directly linked to the prince, the same rule applied. The last time, due to a freak set of circumstances and the intervention of the priest Elios, Endymion was saved. But this time, there was no avoiding it. Elios could no longer be used as a back-up plan, now that the Golden Crystal had become one with the Prince. He, Elysion and the Earth would be in grave danger, should something fatal occur to Endymion.

The prevention of calamity by ensuring Destiny stayed on track. It was the essential reason for the creation of the Celestial Court, led by Lady Pisces the Last. These beings of the Cosmos observed the Destinies of all living things, ensuring that things happened as they were supposed to. If she was able to spot something in her mirror that would point to disaster, Lady Pisces would summon the Court immediately and propose a plan to possibly avert the damage. But this time, there was only one way to save Endymion.

And it was a way that no-one enjoyed carrying out.

A face started to swim to the surface of the floating mirror. The face was crowned with short, pale white hair. The features slowly started to take shape; the long eyelashes, the small but shapely nose, her pale, full lips, her watery gray eyes…

"We need the Lamb."

The last words of Lady Pisces crashed on their ears. She looked around, resignation heavy on her face. The Hall erupted in uncomfortable mutters and fidgeting. Lady Virgo burst into tears, her straight navy blue hair covering her face and hands. Lord Aries, Lady Pisces' husband, thumped the table with his fist, the other hair working through his cropped red hair fiercely. No one else dared to visibly react. They all knew what had to happen, but they all wished it didn't.

"Who will go to Elios, and ask for her necklace?" Lady Pisces asked above the din. She spoke about the necklace that the Lamb was obliged to wear. It contained the blessings of the stars, and guaranteed her protection until the time of sacrifice.

Lord Leo, a dashing young man draped in cloths of yellow and white, stood up fro his seat to Lady Virgo. "I'll go, My Lady" he volunteered. He ran a hand across his face and pushed back a lock of his golden yellow hair as he walked around the table to the spot where Lady Pisces stood. Once he had reached it, he knelt down and kissed her hand out of respect. "I'll go," he said again, standing up to face her. "I can deliver the message; I do not think Lady Virgo can handle another trip…"

At this, Lady Virgo sobbed out loud again. Lady Pisces wrinkled her nose in her direction, then nodded to Lord Leo. "Very well, you may deliver the message, but be hasty." Lord Leo bowed, then immediately disappeared.

Lady Pisces turned to face the ten remaining persons. "There is one more thing that needs to be done, which I will take care of myself. Everyone else, prepare yourselves accordingly; history is repeating, and we shan't let it happen again." With a wave of her hand, the smoky mirror faded into nothing, the young girl's face fading with an expression that looked a lot like pure pain.

"This court meeting," Lady Pisces said, as she turned away towards a battered wooden door to her left, "is adjourned."

The other ten Celestial members arose and silently departed, save for Lady Virgo, whose sobs could still be heard throughout the chamber. The lights slowly began to dim again with each counsel member's departure, so that the only light still on was the candleholder next to Lady Pisces' chair. She too emitted her own, eerie glow, so that the floor was bathed in a pale blue light. She walked slowly and calmly towards the wooden door, rested a hand on the encrusted door handle and sighed to herself. This, like the task of announcing that the Lamb of Elysion was needed, was not a job she enjoyed doing. Not because she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news again, but simply because she _hated_ the woman that lay inside this room's bowels. She sighed again, and opened the door with a swift push.

* * *

The jail cell was a complete contrast to the lush, but somber chamber that the Celestial Court. Everything was covering in black; from the floor, to the walls, to the scraggly couch in the center of the room. Rusted chains littered the floor, leading up to the black linen-laden couch, where a beguiling woman was chained, asleep.

Sheets of long, straight black hair covered most of her face, draped along the couch and floor, and over her darker skin, which was also lazily covered by a black sheet. Even the soft blue aura emanating from Lady Pisces was not able to remove the sheer darkness completely. It was as if there was a separate power shrouding the two of them, constantly battling for supremacy.

"Yuki Immota…" Lady Pisces said as calmly as she could. The sleeping girl did not budge.

"Yuki Immota, get up this instant, you insufferable slut." Lady Pisces' voice had quickly lost its patience. The girl on the couch stirred slightly, an eye fluttering open at its own pace. Lady Pisces was infuriated, but before she could open her mouth to scream, Yuki sat up.

The black sheets slipped off her torso and pooled in her lap. She elegantly swept away the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, despite the obvious weight of her chains. Her face, now finally visible, was smooth and almond shaped, her eyes glinting with the smallest hints of seduction. A smug smirk pulled at her lush, dark red lips as she stared expectantly at Lady Pisces- who looked absolutely livid. Her hair hung limp over her bare back and chest, covering her breasts and stomach before gathering in her lap along with her sheets.

"No need to be so sour, Lady Pisces." Yuki's mocking voice cooed. "Or are you still upset that you found your husband slinking around my door? I can't help it if Lord Aries prefers his women… how did he put it?… dipped in dark chocolate." Yuki clucked her tongue sympathetically as she stretched, completely ignoring Lady Pisces- who looked as if she would want nothing more than to walk out the door and leave her to rot.

"I have still to ascertain why the stars predicted that you must remain here. But luckily for you, your presence is needed. The Lamb is needed on Earth again, and as part of your 10,000 year punishment, you agreed to be her guide in the realm of mortals." Lady Pisces said, trying her best to regain her composure.

That did it. Yuki almost retched, the smug smile vanishing from her face immediately. She hated that part of her punishment, but not for malevolent reasons. She didn't feel that such a fate was suitable for the Lamb, but knew that it wasn't her place to say anything, lest of all to the head of the Celestial Court. Besides, she was already far enough on Lady Pisces' bad side.

"Alright, Lady Pisces; how long do I have?"

"One minute; I will prepare your transportation in this corner of your cell. When you enter it, you will remain in limbo until the Lamb has been awoken and established on Earth. Then you will awaken by her side, and shall protect her, until she is returned to Elysion. Do you understand?" Lady Pisces asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I understand; it's the same damned rules as last time, and the time before that. Just be sure to turn around while you're preparing that portal, you hear?" Yuki replied, clutching her bedclothes to her shoulders and mockingly glared in embarrassment at Lady Pisces.

"I wouldn't dream of gazing upon your grotesque figure with any hint of lust, Yuki." Lady Pisces' lip curled, and walked down the steps, past the couch and towards a back corner of the room. She waved her hand slowly in a wide circle as tall as her, and the same, smoky mirror appeared, streaming from her fingertips.

Meanwhile, Yuki had gotten up completely from the couch. The bedclothes slipped quietly off of her and her hair began to cling to the rest of her body, ending at her thighs. She looked at herself in a full-length mirror, and then raised her right hand up. As she brought it down over her chest and stomach, a black dress began to materialize, the fabric hugging her body. The halter top was the first part to form, then the short front of the skirt, mimicking a Chinese gown. The front ended a quarter-way down her legs, while the back continued down to her ankles. Instead of regular shoes or heels, her feet were clad in knee-high black hi-boots, covered in buckles. The chains also disappeared, but gold slave bands appeared on her arms, just below her shoulders.

"Alright; I'm done, Lady Pisces," Yuki stated as she turned around to face the other woman.

"I'm done as well," Lady Pisces said, lowering her hand. The portal was a larger form of her smaller mirror she had used in the council. "Once you enter, you'll be stuck in limbo between our realm and earth. It will be like a peaceful sleep; you will feel no pain."

"As long as I have these damned bands on me, I'll never have a peaceful sleep…" Yuki muttered to herself, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her gold slave bands.

Lady Pisces ignored the comment. "Please, Yuki, I do implore you; keep Crystal safe. We can't afford a premature death. We can't afford a tainted sacrifice. You must be her eyes and ears. You must aide her in battle, and make sure she stays safe… until the time is right for her to die."

Yuki's eyes met Lady Pisces', and were slightly surprised to see hints of pain and fear in them. She truly was worried about the mission at hand, and also knew of the eminent dangers ahead of them. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then Yuki grasped Lady Pisces' shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be certain to keep her safe." There was no malice in her voice.

She then walked through the smoky mirror portal, Lady Pisces watching her disappear with solemn, teary eyes.


	3. The Maiden of Elysion

Elios lay in his large and spacious bed, staring up at the pastel blue canopy that roofed it. He was tired after a day of praying for the well being of the Earth and her Prince, and he had calmly requested that he be allowed to retire to his room and not be disturbed. His servants, the lovely yet demure Maenads allowed him. While they continued with their duties within Elysion, Elios lay in his bed, closed his eyes, and thought.

He thought for a brief moment about a memory long past. How many eons ago it might have been, he couldn't recall anymore. The only thing he knew was that he was lying in this spot before, with a pale yet beautiful woman clutched to his body. They were lying on their sides, facing each other. All he could do at that point was stare into those soft comforting grey eyes that had enchanted him from so long ago. One hand was tangled in her frail, white hair, glimmering like the fine gossamer threads that barely covered their unclothed bodies. His other hand was softly caressing her smooth skin, moving down her face to her chest then brushing slowly over her exposed bust before looping around her slender waist. He remembered giving her the softest of smiles as her face flushed red. He pulled her closer to him, and was just about to kiss her plump pink lips when a chorus of giggles rang through the open window. Elios' eyes snapped open, his illusion gone and his hopes crestfallen.

Steps could be heard close to his door. The door opened and one of Elios' favourite Maenads bowed and entered the room. "So sorry to interrupt you, my lord, but there is someone here that requests an audience with you. He's also disturbing the younger ones and sending them into a tizzy…" she finished with a disapproving frown. Elios chuckled softly and arose from his napping position, brushing off his priest robes as so to look halfway decent.

"You have no idea who this person might be?" he asked as he crossed the room to retrieve a stray glove.

"No, my lord."

"Very well… let us go see who this person is." The Maenad bowed him out and descended the stone steps behind her master. He walked slowly as his mind tried to work out who could possibly be asking to see him now. He knew for certain that it was not the Prince, nor the Sailor Senshi… he would have felt them coming without someone alerting him. Whoever it was, he thought to himself, had to be strong enough to mask their power so that even he could not sense it, and important. But once again, he was baffled.

As he rounded the corner and stepped onto the stone plateau, he saw a group of younger girls, giggling and blushing like mad, clustered around a man with a mane of gold, shoulder-length hair.

He was incredibly good-looking, so Elios could see why the younger Maenads were giggling along side of him. He had smouldering dark eyes that he would purposefully tease the Maenads with by pretending not to look at them, then would throw flirtatious winks at each of them. His body was tanned and chiseled to perfection, and it was provocatively draped with a toga spun from golden threads that caught the soft rays of the setting Elysian sun. Bronze wristbands hugged his thick wrists and glinted horribly in the sun, but Elios noticed a very familiar engraving in the bands: the Seal of Leo.

"Elios!" Lord Leo shouted with a grin upon catching sight of the pale priest. The Maenads huddled around Lord Leo glanced behind them, shrieked and fled in fear; they knew they weren't supposed to be flirting with visitors, and the elder Maenad behind Elios looked livid.

"I thought I recognized that wristband anywhere," Elios replied with a smile. He walked briskly forward and embraced Lord Leo. It wasn't often that he was able to see this particular member of the Celestial Court; he was like a protective older brother to him. It was even safe to assume that he was the only man he loved more than Endymion. "What brings you here, my Lord?"

Lord Leo clapped a hand on Elios' slim back with a roguish grin. "What, I can't even visit my favourite priest?"

"Actually no, you can't; Lady Pisces wouldn't allow it without a good enough reason." Elios responded with a wry grin. "Besides", he continued, lightly massaging his back, "I doubt your wife, Lady Virgo would appreciate you flirting with my Maenads. You know as much as I do that they are to remain chaste; they are Elysian's link to the Moon, they must remain as pure as the Goddess Selene herself."

"Ah, yeah. Well you know how I am, Elios… I crave the spotlight, attention. Even from your chaste Maenads." Leo rubbed his chin. "If I wasn't I wouldn't be a proper representation of Leo. My powers would fail me. And that would be terrible, no?"

"Indeed, my friend." With a chuckle, Elios gestured to a vacant field, out in the sunlight. "Will you join me, Lord Leo? We can catch up on past events and you can bask in the sun." He then turned to the Maenad who had brought him to Lord Leo. "Thank you very much, you may leave now." The Maenad nodded to Elios, bowed deeply to Lord Leo, and left in the direction of the Maenads that disappeared earlier.

"Is she going to yell at them?" Lord Leo asked Elios, looking at the retreating Maenad's figure with a slight countenance of worry. Now it was Elios' turn to laugh. "She will, but I wouldn't worry. The younger ones are having problems with the whole 'chaste and pure' concept. She, on the other hand, has been with me from the beginning. She has gone without intimate affection for so long, she has forgotten what it is like to look upon a person with more than adoration."

"Have you forgotten, Elios?" Lord Leo asked softly.

A small shadow flickered across Elios' face. The pale-haired woman smiled shyly at him in his mind's eye.

"No, Leo…" Elios' voice was throaty. "I have not forgotten."

* * *

The two men sat down in the field, Lord Leo lounging in the tall grasses like a contented kitten, while Elios sat up straight and stared out into the horizon, his hands folded on his knees. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted with a splendid display of orange, pink and red, and it bathed Lord Leo in its light. He glowed like an idol, and a blissful smile crept across his face as the winds gently caressed his face. Elios remained silent for a while, continuing to look out at the sweeping landscape of Elysion. In his mind's eye, he remembered an earlier time, when he and the pale-haired girl were sitting in this very spot, her head in his lap. She was sleeping, curled up like a defenceless child, and his hands were running along her hair and back, a contented smile on their lips.

But when he opened up his eyes, the sun was red and low in the sky, Lord Leo was supposedly asleep beside him, and the pale-haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Alright Leo, tell the truth." Elios turned his head to look at the reclining Lord. "You didn't come to see me for fun. So why don't you tell me?"

"I thought we already covered that angle, Elios…" Lord Leo said lazily, opening one dark eye to glance at the priest. "Stopping jerking me around, already, Leo," Elios said with a mere hint of a growl in his voice. "You came to retrieve her necklace, didn't you?"

Lord Leo's eyes flew open and he hurriedly sat up. "How did you know-"

"-That the Lamb is needed? Don't give me that, Leo." Elios snapped. "I've been tormented day and night for god knows HOW long with the mere thought of her, Leo. Every dream seems so vivid, so real… I wish I could remain asleep! Then at least I would still be holding her in my arms ALIVE, instead of knowing that when I wake, she'll be gone, her blood on my hands, her body cold with death." He shuddered, and then continued in a slight whisper, "It happened every time your wife came down to tell me that Crystal was needed. The visions would come, and then she would bring me the news of the Celestial Court, that she was needed again. And then we'd huddle in each other's arms and cry out together, because we know that we are powerless to stop the flow of Destiny. Is that why you came? You wanted to spare her the agony, and thought that I wouldn't catch on?" Elios looked at Lord Leo and waited for his response.

Lord Leo was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "I'm sorry Elios, I didn't mean for this to be deceptive. But if you saw Lady Virgo, you would know why I sent myself in her place. She can't take it anymore.. I don't think any of us can." He then looked back at the priest with a small grimace. "I didn't know you'd be that observant, to keep track of the nightmares to foretell when the Lamb was needed."

"_This_ is the nightmare, Leo," Elios responded with a small sob as he wiped his face dry. "It's when I'm asleep I am content."

* * *

The two returned to Elios' quarters in silence. The full moon shined upon the pair, and it was Elios who now looked divine. But it was the look of deicide upon his face, as he climbed up the steps with a continuing sinking feeling in his heart. He knew that every step brought Destiny one-step closer to repeating itself.

Lord Leo, paler in the moon's glow, kept his silence. He knew how hard it was for Elios to go through this, and he would have given all of his powers to be able to help him. But he also knew that he could not; the Destinies of them all have been written in the stars, and those cannot be altered. With this in mind, he kept his peace and followed Elios into a private chamber.

They walked through door after door, finally coming to a small set of marble doors adorned with silver knobs and keyhole. Elios reached into his robes and pulled out a rather large and ornate silver key, beset with small white crystals. He inserted it into the keyhole and turned it slightly. A small click echoed eerily in the empty hallway. With a small nod to Lord Leo, he gently nudged the door open and stepped inside.

The room was filled with white, and felt as if time itself stopped in this room. The canopy bed was covered in soft white petals. A closet, table and desk stood nearby, carved completely in ivory. White curtains with diamonds embedded in the fabric fluttered slightly, although it was clear that no windows were open, and there had never been a puff of wind inside since the last time it was occupied.

Opposite the bed was a long bench in front of a stained glass window. The glass had a picture of the pale-haired girl, dressed in flowing white. Her face was elegant and fair, like an angel's. Her hair floated around her face, smiling as a lover would. The Mark of the Lamb, a combination of the Moon Kingdom's symbol and the mark of Elios' priesthood, was small but stood out on her forehead. Her hands were clasped as if in prayer.

"Sweet heavens…" Lord Leo breathed in awe as he took in the small room. "The room of the Lamb…" He knelt down on one knee and bowed his golden mane. "I have never dreamed of seeing this… I doubt even Lady Pisces has been in here. I feel so... humbled," he whispered.

"I avoid this room as often as I can." Elios said stiffly. Lord Leo looked up sharply as if to reproach him, but with a pang of understanding, he kept silent.

Elios walked up to the stained glass portrait and bowed reverently in front of the bench. He then passed over it and went straight up to the windowsill. On a small stand, a necklace hung. It had the Mark of the Lamb as its central pendant, and six coloured beads on each side. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that each bead had a different inscription, one for each member of the Celestial Court.

Elios' hand clasped the necklace by the pendant. It glowed warm in his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw this same room at a different time- when the Lamb stood in front of him as he placed his hand over her heart. That gentle pulsation felt like it had encased itself in the pendant just for him. He opened his eyes sadly and pressed his lips to the pendant- a silent prayer, a desperate wish. He turned away form the stained glass and crossed the room again to Lord Leo, who was back on his feet but waiting at the door. He had enough sense not to explore the room.

"Here you are Leo, the Necklace of the Lamb. The instrument that will protect her on Earth." Elios' voice had lost its warmth, and Lord Leo knew better than to try and cheer him up. He reached up and took the necklace from Elios and placed it around his wrist.

"Thank you, Elios." Lord Leo's voice was soft. "My work here is done, it is time I return to the Court. He gently rested a comforting hand on Elios' shoulder. "Perhaps the next time we meet, it will be for happier times."

Elios smiled as the warmth flowed from his hands and stirred his heart. "I hope so too."

With a small smile, Lord Leo bowed his head and vanished. His golden glow gathered on the floor like a puddle, and Elios bent down, dipping his hands in it. His grief seemed to melt away, and he became filled with the courage of a lion. _Well, I guess this is his way of helping,_ he thought with a smile.

He then turned around to face the stained glass portrait. "Well, there is a good thing about this, my Crystal," he whispered into the empty room, swallowing his tears. "At least when you return here, I have a chance to hold you in my arms again."


	4. The Summoning

Lady Pisces sat in her chambers, glaring angrily at her husband, the rugged Lord Aries. He had just been caught sneaking around outside the dungeon that Yuki Immota resided in, 'wondering where she had gone', and the curvy black female's words about Aries enjoying 'dark chocolate' were still ringing in her ears.

Her husband was sitting in a corner of her room, his hand drumming the golden armrest in slight annoyance. Being the hot-headed man he was, he couldn't understand his wife's frustrations. He eyed her steely glare with care, though. The enigmatic representative of Pisces was known to house quite a temper, and Aries could see the fuse slowly burning away.

"You know that her area is forbidden territory," Lady Pisces said icily. Her arms were folded across her chest, the silver bangles she had just put on clanging together softly. She leaned back against the reclining couch and nuzzled her cheek into the black velvet, trying to hide her rage.

"But I was not trying to gain access," Lord Aries responded gruffly, rubbing his chin. "I didn't know that you had already transported Lady Immota to her waiting area after the council… and I always walk along her corridor to ensure she hasn't tried to escape." His hands absently stopped their drumming, and Lady Pisces noticed.

"She has no reason to escape, what with your constant visiting… I'm surprised you even bother to re-lock the door behind you." Lady Pisces kept her voice calm, but her blood was clearly beginning to boil. "Aries, there is no trying to hide it from me. You have been with her; you have gained a knowledge of her that is most inexcusable. She is a criminal, Aries! Her acts have been heinous, and she is charged with a 10,000 year punishment. If anything, we are supposed to make her time here more like hell, not heaven by granting her the rights of a free woman!"

"For goodness sake, Pisces!" Aries responded, standing up in fury and clenching his fists. "She is bound! Chained! Imprisoned in barely hospitable conditions! Are we to be savage to her any further? She has no rights to speak of!"

At this, Lady Pisces stood up and faced her husband. Her aura quickly overpowered his, and she was now the dominant one, the strongest in the room. Her hair whipped her face and skin, and her dress rippled submissively to the powerful quakes of energy Lady Pisces was emitting.

"How DARE you defend her! She has killed many innocent people under the orders of a traitorous Queen, destroyed thousands of lives while under the 'oath' of Queen Selenity! She is a traitor and a murderer! And YOU try to take pity on her! Thanks to you, she has more than just the rights to live, Aries!" Lady Pisces spat on the ground in anger. "Linens and silks, furniture and chains that allow her to move around her cell! Lavish clothing… or better yet, lack of lavish clothing…" she added with a deadly glare, "the partial restoration of her powers, and WHO could forget this… the carnal knowledge of my husband! Hardly the rights of a serial killer, seductress and prisoner, Aries!" She finally finished, her breathing now ragged as she stood her ground and glared at her husband, who returned the gaze with the same strength. Neither one wanted to let down their guard, and Lady Pisces knew that she had the upper hand for now.

"The slut has even admitted it! I can smell you on her skin, in her hair, on her clothes…" Pisces continued, her voice lowering to a deadly whisper. "And it hurts me, to know my husband has…" She turned away and wiped her eyes dry with a hand, refusing to give voice to her own fears. Aries took that brief chance to quickly sit down and pretend to look even slightly apologetic. He knew that she was right, but it was too hard to resist such a temptress. Surely Lady Pisces could try to understand how hard it was for any man- and that's exactly what he was too, a man... a celestial entity, but a man nonetheless- to resist such charms.

But it was wishful thinking; Pisces regained her rage and was right back at it. "I can't believe my husband can be swayed by such a show of immorality… you're almost as bad as that flirt- Lord LEO!" she suddenly exclaimed as the golden lord re-appeared in front of her, a benign expression on his face at the mention of his name. Lady Pisces sank into her seat and placed a hand to her heart, breathing heavily.

"You fool of a Lord! How dare you intrude into our private quarters and eavesdrop!" roared Lord Aries, striding to his wife's side and grasping her hand in support, trying to gain face. But Lord Leo chuckled like a lion about to pounce and flashed a grin at the disgruntled Lord Aries.

"Forgive me, my Lord and Lady…" Leo purred soothingly, kneeling quickly in front of Lady Pisces and tenderly kissing her free hand, causing her to smile warmly; "But my instructions were to report to Lady Pisces upon the success of my errand. I simply connected myself to her ever-growing aura of power- which by the way, my Lady, was superb," he said with sly wink and another heart-warming smile in her direction. Pisces beamed. Aries fumed.

"Also, my Lord," he added with a small smirk towards Aries, "There would be no need for me to eavesdrop to any conversation the two of you had… I'm quite certain that whatever it was, your booming carried it for all the Court to hear." Aries looked fit to burst, but Pisces rested her hand on his, and gave him a look which clearly told him to be still.

"Though I must ask, my Lady, why was I mentioned?" Leo asked almost pitifully, his eyes now wide with innocence. "Have I done anything that has displeased you?" Lady Pisces gently stroked Lord Leo's face. It was impossible not to smile when he was like this- his warmth was infectious. She couldn't even remember why she was so mad at her husband. "No no, my dear Lord... Nothing you have done has ever displeased me," she cooed reassuringly, and Leo purred in her hands like a well-fed kitten. He nuzzled his face into her belly and entwined his arms around her hips [Lord Aries sputtering with shock at the younger lord's brazenness] and inhaled deeply; he could smell the sea in her hair and clothes, and, just a little deeper, he could smell the slightest hints of her womanly essence. Pisces, to Aries' amazement, was not upset by his bold move, but let her hands wander through his smooth locks of hair with a blissful smile. In fact, it could be argured that Lady Pisces had completely forgotten that her husband was still in the room.

"I have the necklace, my Lady," Leo murmured into her stomach.

"I can feel its presence with you," Pisces answered with a soft smile. "How is our priest?"

"Same as always. He sends his hello." Leo looked up at Pisces, their noses lightly grazing each other

Pisces wisely sat up straighter to separate herself from Leo's face, but couldn't hide the tiniest tinge of scarlet on her cheeks. "It has been received." Pisces smiled lightly. "Now my Lord, you have served me well. Go to your wife and console her. Ask the other Lords and Ladies to prepare themselves… the final stage of the Summoning will take place within the hour."

"As you wish, my Lady Pisces," Leo replied with an inclination of his head. He then looked up again- and despite his hesitation- reached up and lightly stroked her face. The blue strands of hair caught in between his fingers. Pisces smiled, her head leaning into his hand and she allowed herself to lightly kiss his palm. Leo smiled softly and pulled his hand away, stood up, bowed again to both Pisces and Aries, and departed the room.

The silence enveloped the room like a thick fog. Aries stared out, looking past the sturdy oak doors that Leo disappeared through with slight disbelief at everything that had just transpired. Pisces on the other hand, stood up and briskly strode to her floor length mirror, brushing off her skirts and readjusting her hair. The same benign smile was still painted on her face, and it did not fade when Aries finally caught his senses and rounded on her.

"You filthy little hypocrite!" he almost spat, wrenching his wife around to glare into her eyes. "All this time you have been lecturing me about the importance of faithfulness in a marriage, yet you openly show more than enough affection to Leo!"

Pisces remained unfazed, much to Aries' annoyance. "There are many differences, Aries," she stated calmly as she readied herself. "Lord Leo's powers are fueled by the attention he receives, and he obtains it in anyway he can, like the show-eager lion that he is. I can only imagine how the trip to Elysion must have sapped his strength." She turned around to the mirror again and adjusted her jewelry. "He knows full well that I am wed and loyal to you, and he knows that he too has a wife to tend to that he loves with all his being…" Pisces stopped in the doorway, and with a contemptuous smile in her husband's direction, added "Oh how I wish I can say the same of you.." Her voice trailed off again as she swept back her skirts and departed from the room, leaving Aries, still slightly in shock, to be consumed by the vacuum of silence that now filled the empty chamber.

* * *

After several hours, the court members gathered together again in the Counsel Chamber, and took their respective places around the table. Lady Virgo and Lord Leo were the first two to arrive. Virgo's hands were clasped, her lips drawn back and her eyes were narrowed in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. Leo had one arm looped around her hips and held her close in an effort to still her. The two didn't sit, but stood in front of their lavish chairs in silence, awaiting the arrival of the others.

Lady Cancer and her husband Lord Aquarius came next. Cancer had her head bowed, her long, pale gray hair in an elegant plait. She was clutching Aquarius' arm in slight fear of the other two Counsel Members, but Aquarius didn't seem to notice, as he quickened his stride and moved her to their respected spots.

Shortly afterwards filed in Lady Libra and Lord Gemini, then Lady Scorpio and Lord Sagittarius. The two pairs took their places respectively and said not a word to the others. As Lady Taurus and Lord Capricorn walked in, the group began to feel a little restless, and a small string of chatter began to fill the chamber. The main topic of conversation, obviously, was about the shouts and yells that could be heard in the general vicinity of Lady Pisces and Lord Aries' privy chamber. Lady Virgo, keeping silent knowing that her husband was in the middle of the fray, glanced over at her husband, hoping to the highest heavens Leo wouldn't jump into the conversation and create a scandal 'just for fun'. But Leo was unusually quiet and kept his place, keeping his gaze on Lady Pisces' chair, and Virgo watched him with a silent, sad smile.

Not much later, Aries and Pisces entered the Chamber, and the other members of the Council fell silent. Aries' face was grave, a vein throbbing in his temple. His entire body was terse and seemed strained, while his wife's demeanor was passive and emotionless, as if their recent encounter never happened. As they passed Aries' chair, he detached himself from Pisces and stood in his place next to Lady Taurus. Pisces continued to walk to the centre of the council floor, which had now been elevated to have a large flat stage. The Council members sat around this stage, with Pisces in the center, her arms outstretched. She surveyed the group with ceremonious grace [although avoiding Lord Leo's eyes], and spoke in a voice that almost shook the skies.

"Members of the Celestial Court! The day of the Summoning has arrived!" Pisces exclaimed, her tone somber. "The Lamb, Elysion's Saviour, Elios' love and Endymion's handmaiden, is needed once again to save her home. She will serve as the protector of Endymion and Elysion on Earth, with the blessings of the stars shielding her until her powers fail. Then she will become the ultimate sacrifice, slain by the sacred blade, blessed by those who guard the planets."

She then turned around and gestured to a large floating mass behind her, made of the same smoky material her pearlized mirrors were made of. The swirling mass of vapours began to solidify as Lady Pisces' hands moved around it, as if sculpting a person out of clay. As her hands moved, a face could be made out. Limbs soon followed. The body gained more flesh and became soft and fragile. Wispy gray hair fluttered around her face, as her tiny nose and pouting lips began to form. Gray, glassy eyes opened and closed in serene confusion as the slender, nude body of the Lamb of Elysion solidified and appeared standing in front of Lady Pisces and the members of the Court.

Aires exhaled softly and Leo fidgeted in his seat. If there ever was a perfect, immaculate vision of female grace, beauty and sensuality, it would have been the gorgeous woman standing before him. Her hair continued to flutter around her face and her body held on to its ethereal glow, almost shrouding her naked body in a light gauze of pure, innocent power. She blinked and looked around the room like a lost child, oblivious to the fact that she was naked. Her eye traveled the room and read the face of every Court Member, registering them with her eyes but not opening her mouth. She finally locked eyes with Lady Pisces in front of her, and gave her a whimsical, gentle smile.

"What is your name?" Lady Pisces asked quietly, as the ritual began.

"Sailor Crystal of Elysion," the girl said in a crystal clear voice, though her mouth didn't move.

"Why were you created?"

"To serve Elysion's protector and prince, Endymion of the Earth. Until I breathe my last."

"Are you willing and ready to serve your purpose?"

"I am."

As the two women stood in front of each other, the Celestial Lords and Ladies lined up in front of Crystal, their faces neutral. Lady Pisces went to the back of the line so that Lord Aries was now in front of her. A gentle hand rested on the Lamb's pale forehead, and then her eyes, speaking while he did so. As he spoke, the Lamb blinked and looked up at the gruff man as if he was her father.

"I grant you the protection of Aries. You will be blessed with a sound mind to think clearly, and to keep your mission in the forefront of your mind. You will be cursed with the removal of your sight- you are a sacred child, and must only see sacred things. You will regain your sight as a Senshi and when you return to your motherland, to finish your task."

With that, he went back to his chair, and Lady Taurus stepped forward and placed a hand on Crystal's lips. "I grant you the protection of Taurus. You will be gifted in your speech, but cursed with the voice of a child and therefore shall be treated as such," she finished as her hand dipped and caressed her throat.

Lord Gemini was next, taking her right hand and left shoulder. "I grant you the protection of Gemini. You will be blessed with strong shoulders to carry the weight of your mission, but cursed with gentle hands that will be slow to act until the time is right. The moment you wait too long, your mission will enter its final phase."

Lady Cancer touched Crystal's chest. "I grant you the protection of Cancer. You will be blessed with a sturdy body as a Senshi, but cursed with a frail and weak one as a human, and during your final hours."

Lord Leo laid his gentle palm over her heart, his golden eyes almost penetrating her glassy stare. "I grant you the protection of Leo. You will be blessed with a strong heart to carry out your mission, but cursed with a weak and gentle one as you live your days."

Lady Virgo brushed Crystal's stomach with trembling fingers, and her voice wavered with timidness as she spoke. "I grant you the protection of Virgo. You will be blessed with the ability to stomach your Destiny, but cursed with your resolute nature. You are the Lamb- death is all there is for you."

Lady Libra held the sides of the girl's hips. "I grant you the protection of Libra. You will be blessed with balance between your mission and your needs, but cursed to be swayed by a smooth tongue, just as a woman's hips can sway the heart of a man."

Lady Scorpio cupped her crotch and squeezed her full, pale breasts. Crystal squirmed uncomfortably under her grasp. "I grant you the protection of Scorpio. You will be blessed with recognition of the needs of a woman, but cursed by the inability to carry them out. As the Lamb, you must retain your virginity in order to prevent complications in your mission. Tainted lambs cannot be used as sacrifices."

Lord Sagittarius knelt down on one knee and wrapped his arms around one curvaceous leg, murmuring into her thigh. "I grant you the protection of Sagittarius. You shall be blessed with powerful strength, just as your legs support you in your time of need- but you are cursed with the dependence of others. Just as one relies so heavily on their legs to keep them up, you too shall rely on the support of everyone to keep you fighting, and walking, to your Destiny."

Lord Capricorn reached around the Lamb's tiny frame and ran a slow finger down the curve of her spinal cord, causing her to shudder and gasp slightly at the sensation. "I grant you the protection of Capricorn," he whispered amidst her tiny noises. "You will be blessed with a strong backbone when courage is needed, but cursed with the frailest of bones when you don't need them."

Lord Aquarius knelt down as well and tapped her knees. "I grant you the protection of Aquarius. You will be blessed with strong resolve to do what must be done, but cursed with the tendency to abandon anything that will sidetrack you."

As Aquarius moved away to his place only Lady Pisces stood before the Lamb at last. Crystal's lips were curved in a sad smile as if she knew what was going to happen next, and her hands began to fidget at her side. Lady Pisces stepped forward and held out a curious necklace in her hand- the necklace that Lord Leo had retrieved from Elysion. The Lamb bowed her head in a small bow as the necklace was placed around her neck. As the cold metal touched her skin, a simple dress of purest white began to form and cling to her minuscule frame. Her grey eyes fluttered closed as Lady Pisces knelt down and touched each of her toes as she spoke the final protection.

"I grant you the protection of Pisces. You shall be blessed with dedicated feet to keep you on course, but you are cursed to keep walking the path that will lead to your eventual death. Your return to this place and to this Court which grants you these powers, your return to nothingness when all is said and done. Even knowing this, will you fulfill your duty?" Lady Pisces stood up and stepped back, away from the Lamb's sacred body, as her lips parted to speak.

"I will."

With that, Lady Pisces sighed, then pushed her hand roughly against the Lamb's chest, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. As she fell, her body began to disintegrate into tiny wisps of smoke, until all there was left was the platform where the young girl once stood. Lady Pisces stood there watching the wisps travel up to the starry skies above, contemplating the fate that this girl willingly burdened herself with, and Yuki Immota's words of disgust. Was this really what was supposed to happen? And why should anyone else care what she chose to do with her life?

Lord Aries' hand upon her shoulder snapped her out of her wonderings, but didn't move her from the spot. Their own argument seemed to have disappeared as the Lamb did. The two of them stayed there, wordlessly watching the skies as the other members of the Celestial Court filed out of the room in silence, their jobs done. Lord Leo turned around to watch Lady Pisces hold her husband's hand, and then went away without a word, slipping his hand into his wife's grasp.

All there was to do now was to watch and wait.

* * *

In a vacuum void of swirling white, the floating figure of Yuki Immota waited for what seemed like an eternity. Her hair billowing about in the silence, the vixen raised a lazy hand to her eye, concentrating on thoughts long forgotten. She thought back to the crimes she had committed that landed her in this predicament, and her judgment that made her become the one to hold Crystal's hands all the way to the scaffold. Despite her crimes, this was the only thing in her life she constantly regretted, and wished that there was some way for the cycle to be broken, so that the two of them could experience true freedom.

Suddenly her heart leapt, and she whirled around to see Crystal's smiling face looking back at her. "My old friend!" the Lamb exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Yuki's waist in a tight hug as her voice echoed throughout the realm. Yuki smiled wistfully and buried her face into Crystal's hair, holding her tightly to her.

"Are you ready?" Yuki simply asked. Crystal nodded in response, lifting her head to look at her protector.

"Very well then," Yuki replied, touching her forehead to Crystal's symbol- the union of the Moon and Elysion- , revealing a curious symbol on her own brow. A sudden burst of light created from the point where their symbols touched started to envelop their bodies, creeping up their legs, then torso, then faces. The two girls clutched each other tighter before the light became blindingly intense- without warning, they disappeared from the void- traveling at the speed of light to their places on Earth.


	5. The Winter Plans Of Mice And Men pt 1

"EH? A real Countess?! Ami-chan that's so AMZING!" Tsukino Usagi squealed into the receiver, flopping onto a spare cushion. "I'm so happy for you!"

Aino Minako, Kino Makoto and Hino Rei looked up from their cleaning duties in surprise, their faces alight with glee. "All right Ami-chan!" they shouted in unison so that Ami could hear on the other end.

On the other side of town, Mizuno Ami sat in her mother's study, her hands idly playing with some papers stamped with an official-looking seal, laughing at the animated chatter. "Arigato minna-san," she responded loudly. "I've been hoping against hope that they would even _look_ at my application, let alone accept it!" She then whispered to Usagi, "I honestly can't believe my luck."  
"You've gotta come over right away Ami-chan so that we see! You are coming right? You saaaid you would bring those German cookies your mama made, remember, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, squirming in her seat in excitement at the thought of new sweets to try out.  
"Please say you are, Ami-chan- maybe we can get her to actually help out around here!" Rei said over her shoulder, prompting Usagi to stick her tongue out in her direction.  
"Amii-chaan tell Rei-chan to quit teasing me!" Usagi giggled.  
Ami grinned. "Only if you promise that you'll help Rei-chan with the housework like you promised, okay Usagi-chan? "  
Usagi clapped her hands together. "Okay! Then those cookies will be mine! Ja matte ne!"  
"Ja ne!" Ami responded, then hung up the phone. She sat back in her mother's leather chair with a smile and took another look at the embossed papers with the melted-wax stamp and ornate signatures. She hadn't really thought much about what she had gotten herself into- applying to be the temporary live-in physician to a visiting Countess and dignitary- but she was nonetheless elated that she had been chosen, out of god knows how many applicants.

Of course, she thought to herself with a grin, considering that in a past life she had served as a faithful servant to the Princess of the Silver Millennium, it probably shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to her. Somewhere within her DNA, this level or servitude was something she was born to do. This opportunity- while momentous and important on its own merits, was really nothing more than a practice run.

A finger traced the signature on the last page as if lost in thought. It was clearly done by the ailing Countess herself- the lines were not crisp or fluid enough to come from a steady hand. "Crystal of Isleyon", Ami read aloud. Her brow furrowed in thought as she realized that she had never heard of such a county before. Perhaps it was an older, more rural dominion? Or maybe the spelling was just archaic. Whatever it was, the inquisitor in Ami was piqued.

A steady chime from a grandfather clock in the hallway brought her out of her musing. "Oh drat, I'm going to miss the bus!" Ami clucked as she carefully re-folded the papers and tucked them back into the manila envelope it arrived in, then got up to fetch her coat, purse, gloves and cookie platter. Usagi would never forgive her if her promised treats were late.

* * *

"Can I pick out a dress for Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-sama?" Tsukino Chibiusa pleaded, twirling on her seat while watching the older woman prepare a fresh bottle of baby formula. "I want her first Chirstmas get-together with us to be really special, so she has to look pretty!"

Meioh Setsuna laughed. "I didn't realize it was so important to you, Chibiusa-chan," she teased gently, causing the pink-haired girl to blush. "Go ahead, then- Hotaru's trunk is in Michiru-san's room."

Chibiusa hopped off the bar stool and hurried down the hallway in the spacious villa where she had spent the night with Setsuna and baby Tomoe Hotaru. Since the defeat of the Death Busters and Pharaoh 90, Hotaru's body had reverted to that of an infant, and the Outer Senshi trio of Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru and Setsuna took her in to raise and safeguard her. Chibiusa became a frequent visitor to the villa to watch and play with the baby whenever she was available- despite the obvious age difference she still regarded Hotaru as her best friend, and even baby Hotaru took a liking to Chibiusa as if there was a part of her that still remembered the friendship they shared not too long ago.

After a few minutes, Chibiusa reached the silver doors inscribed with the depiction of a mermaid- Michiru's quarters. Michiru herself was not home- she and Haruka had just finished travelling through southern Asia as part of a concert tour and were in the midst of flying back for the holiday- so Chibiusa didn't have to knock. Opening the door, she glanced around the violinist's modest yet luxuriously furnished bedroom, where she had often spent her time playing with Hotaru with Michiru on the queen-sized bed. Off in the corner of her room stood a tall cedar closet housing Michiru's numerous gowns and silks, and right next to it- as Setsuna had said- was a significantly smaller hope chest, with the symbol for Saturn painted on the lid in purple.

Chibiusa undid the latch and opened up the hope chest, taking out tiny gown after tiny gown and laying them out side by side to compare them. As she reached the 5th dress she noticed a curious trend- they were all a deep purple color with various fabrics, and adorned with faded brown ribbon, lace or bows. Her socks and shoes had a similar motif. Crinkling her nose in disgust, Chibiusa turned her head and shouted "Setsuuuna-samaaa! All of these dresses are UGLY!"

A few seconds later the dark-skinned Senshi appeared at the doorway, a towel over her shoulder and Hotaru resting in her arms as she fed. "What do you mean, Chibiusa-chan?"

"Have you SEEN these dresses? They're so odd! Why would you dress a baby in such brooding colors?" Chibiusa responded, pointing at a particularly odd velvet number with a brown tulle underskirt.

Setsuna sat down next to Chibiusa and proceeded to burp Hotaru, smiling pleasantly. "Chibiusa dear, are you familiar with the concept of color symbolism?" The younger girl shook her head, so Setsuna continued. "Well, we harbour associations to colors based on many different circumstances, and these meanings can vary from culture to culture. Take the color red. It usually signifies danger, a warning to stop or halt. Can you think of something else it can mean?"

"Umm, fire?"

"Exactly- now who do you know is quite fond of red AND fire?"

Chibiusa lit up. "Oh wait, Rei-sama! So she likes the color red because it resembles fire, like her powers?"

"Well that's quite possible- Rei-san may just like the color red. But as Sailor Mars, the Guardian of the Red Planet, she can't help but feel that connection to that color, and it shows in everything she does. Not everyone is like that, of course." Setsuna patted Hotaru's back again. "Now, do you remember what Sailor Saturn's colors were?"

"Uh, not really" Chibiusa responded. "I don't think I really saw her fuku."

"It's alright- it just so happens that purple and brown are the colors of Sailor Saturn's fuku. We don't know what the exact significance of those colors are to her as of right now, but it'll stand to reason that these colors speak to her the same way red speaks to Rei-san. So Michiru-san had several dresses made for her."

"I see..." Chibiusa said, fidgeting with the velvety dress for a moment, then made a face. "But Setsuna-sama, these ARE some ugly dresses, color symbolism or not."

Hotaru gave a little wriggle and suddenly spat up as if in agreement, and Setsuna laughed. "Actually I agree with you- but Michiru-san thinks they're darling. So let's say we get her dressed? We still have to meet those two at the airfield before we can go to Usagi-sama's party."

* * *

Chiba Mamoru had just closed the door of his apartment when his cellphone began to vibrate in his coat pocket. Fumbling for it blindly as he locked the door, he was surprised to see "Unknown Number" flashing on the screen.

"Moshi-moshi, Chiba Mamoru speaking."

"Ah, good evening Mr Chiba, I hope we haven't called you at an inconvenient time?" An unfamiliar woman's voice answered. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He had certainly never heard THAT accent before. "Um, no, I was just on my way out.. I'm sorry, but who is this?" he asked. He certainly was not in the habit of giving out his phone number to strangers.

"Ah. Pardon my manners Mr Chiba- my name is Nerissa Chambers. I'm an emissary of Her Royal Highness The Countess of Isleyon. We received your cellular number because you have listed as an emergency contact by Miss Ami Mizuno."

_That's right,_ Mamoru thought, _I had completely forgotten about Ami-chan's application._ A few months back a very timid Ami had knocked on his door, requesting his permission to list him as an emergency contact on her application form, as she had no other adult figures to name aside from her ever-busy mother. Mamoru, of course had happily consented- as Usagi's friend, he'd do whatever he could to aid her. "Umm yes, that's right. Is something the matter?"

"Oh not at all. You'll be pleased to know that Miss Mizuno's application was approved, and that she will be serving Her Royal Highness for the duration of her visit to Japan." Nerissa responded rapidly. Mamoru smiled. "Ah that's great!"

"Yes, it will be a grand opportunity for her. We were trying to call her house, however, to relay some extra information to her, but were unsuccessful. That's why we are calling you, Mr Chiba."

Mamoru nodded, walking towards the garage that his car was parked in. "Alright then, what would you like me to tell her?"

"Please remind Miss Mizuno that she must report to the designated address indicated on her envelope no later than 10am on Tuesday. A chauffer will be there at promptly 10:05am to escort her to our living quarters. She should come prepared with at least two formal gowns with sleeves, to wear at official functions. Gloves and headpieces will be provided for her."

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Mamoru replied, "Anything else?"

"Yes. We'd like to request your presence there on Tuesday as well, Mr Chiba."

This made Mamoru stop in his tracks. "Mine? What for?"

"Miss Mizuno is still considered a minor under the laws of your country and ours," Nerissa explained. "A legal guardian or candidate-appointed chaperone must be there to sign additional paperwork to properly legalize this agreement. As you were listed as the primary adult contact, we must insist that you are there with Miss Mizuno. Will that be a problem?"

Mamoru scratched his head. _I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be taking Usako out that morning for Christmas shopping.. Drat. But this is important to Ami-chan. I'm sure she'll understand_. "..Yeah, sure, I'll be there."

"Wonderful. We'll see you there then. Enjoy your evening, Mr Chiba." Nerissa said, and with a click, the call ended.

Mamoru got into his car, exhaling slightly. "Now I get to break the news to her. This oughta be fun," he joked to himself, plugging his phone into the hands-free module. A few seconds later, an engine's roar echoed in the quiet streets before a stylish black sports car pulled out of the garage and made a beeline for the Hikawa Shrine, sending the falling snow into a flurry in its wake.

"Phone On. Call, Usako."

_...Maybe I should get her some flowers before I arrive_.

* * *

In a stately castle in a completely different prefecture, the woman known as Nerrisa Chambers put down her pen and cellphone to return her glasses to her face. She exhaled in slight annoyance and rubbed her aching temples, then suddenly glared at the several handmaidens standing by the doorway waiting for instructions. "What, you think I'm paying you to be mannequins? Start sweeping or something! This place is a filthy hovel, and you KNOW Her Royal Highness has a weak immune system! If she so much as _sniffles_ while we're here I'll hang you from the ceiling and use you as batting practice!" she snapped, causing the handmaidens to scamper out of the room, terrified. The giant teak doorway swung closed with a snap, and Nerissa was finally alone to her thoughts

She stood up and walked to the nearby balcony, resting her arms on the railing and taking in her surroundings. The countryside was covered in a gentle graying fog with pockets of glistening snow peeking through the cracks. Homes in the villages nearby seemed to have the tiniest yellow auras around them- no doubt the collection of fires and streetlights. Nerissa brushed some snow from the sleeves of her blazer and shivered slightly. Her hand absentmindedly travelled to her necklace- a simple silver chain with a medallion emblazoned with the symbol of Pisces- as she looked below her to see a navy-haired younger woman standing in the lower courtyard, beckoning to her. Nerissa raised an eyebrow, but eventually moved from her balcony into her office room again. Within a minute, the teak doors swung open again, held open by a blonde young man in a winter coat and carrying a suitcase, and the navy-haired woman stepped inside the room.

She was heavily pregnant and her hair looked slightly unkempt, but the younger woman couldn't look any happier- she seemed to have a healthy glow about her even though her complexion was quite pale from the cold. Nerissa nodded in her direction and asked with no emotion, "So I suppose this is the last bag?"

"Um, yes Miss Chambers. Lionel insisted that he helped me, even though it's really just a purse," the woman said softly, her words catching slightly on a gentle, Cockney accent. "I'm really sorry about leaving you all in a lurch like this. I know this must've been an extra burden for you.."

"On the contrary, Daphne." Nerissa sat on the corner of her desk and smiled, but her tone was without warmth. "We were able to find a replacement for you quite quickly. And I'm sure that by the time you're off your maternity leave we will be back in Isleyon and you'll be able to step right back into your duties."

Daphne fidgeted under her cloak and cast a nervous look at Lionel, who had shut the doors behind him and raised an eyebrow back at her. "Um.. yes, of course."

"Great. If there's nothing else then.."

"Actually.. can I say goodbye to her?" Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle a little at the question. "I would very much like to say goodbye. So that she doesn't wonder why I've gone."

Nerissa smirked at this request. "With all due respect to yourself and Her Royal Highness, Daphne, I don't think Crystal recognizes you from the various other shapeless blobs in her life."

Daphne smiled down at her belly and clasped her hands in front of her. "With all due respect, Miss Chambers, I think that you'd be surprised at what she's capable of, if one desires to be patient and work with her."

"Well that's the ticket there, isn't it? Alright, alright, you can go say goodbye to her. Come with me, last I saw her she was sitting in the parlour."

Nerissa got up and walked through a smaller doorway at the back of the room, and with another glance behind her to Lionel, Daphne followed in silence. The two women walked through several rooms filled with servants sweeping, dusting and otherwise making the castle look and feel as much as a small royal house in the European countryside as possible. Daphne swallowed thickly and sniffled through the dust, struggling to keep up with the taller woman in front of her. Finally they reached a larger room that was completely bare except for a chair, writing desk and a slightly larger, more ornate chair underneath a royal standard. In front of the throne was a large red rug, and sitting on it was the Countess herself.

The Countess was dressed in a gown made of silks and tulle as white as the snowfall outside and a thick wool cloak trimmed with ermine. Her short gray hair was pulled up in a netting and adorned with a white camellia and pearl headband. In fact, the only thing that wasn't white on her was a curiously shaped necklace, pinned onto her dress. She was smiling as she played with a small white dog in a golden collar with a ball, and Daphne cooed to herself and touched her own heart at the affectionate sight. Nerissa, however, was unfazed. "Your Grace, Lady Daphne is here to see you." The Countess dropped her hand as if she had been caught doing something naughty, the color draining from her cheeks. The dog rolled over onto its side and growled in the women's' direction. Nerissa made a face- she didn't like small animals- especially not dogs.

"Crystal... Your Grace.." Daphne started, moving from behind Nerissa and slowly starting to walk towards the Countess. "Crystal, it's Virgo, honey."

The grey-haired girl lifted her head slightly, glassy eyes looking off to the distance in a vacant stare. "Virgo?" a childish voice asked.

"Yes dear, it's Virgo.. do you remember me?" Daphne asked sweetly. Crystal gave no answer, her face still in a state of confusion. Nerissa rolled her eyes.

Daphne reached inside her travelling cloak and carefully pulled out a silver pocket watch. Now in front of the Countess, she slowly knelt down and patted the dog, who had stopped its growling and gave her free hand a lick. "And hello to you too, Yuki," Daphne chuckled. She then gently took the Countess' hand and placed the pocket watch in her palm, closing her hand around it. "Virgo.. Do you remember Virgo, Crystal?"

The pale fingers traced the surface of the object in her hand, running over the polished metal and fumbling over the symbol bevelled into the surface. "...Virgo," she repeated slowly, her eyes fluttering closed as if in thought. She then turned and placed a hand on top of Daphne's as if in recognition.

"Virgo!" she exclaimed confidently. Yuki barked almost as if in confirmation. Daphne beamed over her shoulder to Nerissa, who again had a look of utter indifference.

"Yes, Virgo. I have to say goodbye now, Crystal. Virgo has to go away." Daphne said gently, holding onto the girl's tiny hand.

"Away..?" Crystal struggled over her words. "Why Virgo leave?"

Daphne kissed Cystal's forehead, then placed the child's hand on her belly. "Because of this, dear. I'm going to have a baby very soon. I have to go take care of her."

Crystal closed her eyes as if she was trying to process this new information. "I'm going to have a little girl," Daphne continued slowly, "a little girl.. just like you. She's in my tummy now, but soon she'll be here with me. I have to go to take care of her."

"Don't leave..." Crystal mumbled, starting to cry. "Don't leave. Stay."

"Oh darling I wish I could.. but I can't. Not for a little while. But you'll have everyone else here with you! You won't be alone. You'll even meet a new friend. Won't that be fun?"

"...New?" Crystal sniffled. Yuki crawled into her master's lap and cocked her head.

Daphne nodded. "Yes, a new friend. And then you'll come back home to Isleyon, and I'll be there to welcome you. You'll see me again. I promise"

It took a while, but eventually Crystal stopped crying. Daphne dried her face and kissed her hand comfortingly, then placed their hands together on the Countess' slender stomach. "Blessings, my little Lamb," she whispered. At these words a small navy-blue gem on the necklace cord gave off a brief glow. She placed her pocket watch back in her cloak and then stood up, gently releasing the Countess' hand. After giving a respectful curtsey to the royal standard, Daphne returned to where Nerissa had leaned against the wall, watching the interaction silently. She gave the other woman a small smile as if she had just won a bet, and then continued through the hallway towards a waiting Lionel and her bags. Nerissa soon followed afterwards, giving a slight curtsey to Crystal's direction before departing without a word of goodbye.

* * *

Yuki the dog watched the two walk down the hallway until they were out of sight and then let out a little sigh. _I rather liked that Daphne woman,_ she thought.

_She was lovely,_ Crystal's own thoughts responded. _I hope her baby is born safely._

Yuki got up and walked around Crystal's skirts. _So now, we get a new person to stand in the House of Virgo. This might make things more difficult. A new person's habits to learn and plan around... this sets us back by about two weeks._ A pause, and then Yuki added, _I don't like it._

_We'll do what's necessary, _Crystal mused, turning her head slightly as if she could see the snowfall outside. _Time is.. already short. We mustn't be deterred. And we mustn't fail._

Yuki barked twice and licked Crystal's face as if to say '_Well said_.'


End file.
